


Wet Willies and Wax Molds

by Hazzalovescarrots



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Just fluff and cuteness basically, M/M, Madame Tussauds, They do hand molds, Wax statues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzalovescarrots/pseuds/Hazzalovescarrots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 1D boys visit their wax figures in Madame Tussauds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet Willies and Wax Molds

**Author's Note:**

> So basically, I went to Mme Tussauds the other day and I got a hand mold out of wax. Of course, a day doesn't go by where I don't think about cute and fluffy things that Louis and Harry do, so I wrote this.

“This is so sick,” Liam comments. Niall nods in agreement.

   “Totally wicked, man,” Zayn says. The five boys stand next to each other, arms crossed, admiring their wax figures. Having wax statues in Madame Tussauds is crazy, honestly. It is a big honor to stand among the other major stars and to be reckoned one is absolutely amazing.

   “Alright boys, can we have a picture, then?” A man behind the set-up camera says. The stylists come forward and brush up on their make-up a little and adjust their hair. The boys then take their places by their dolls and pose for a picture. Liam leans forward and gives wax-Louis a wet willy.

   “Oi! I’ll have you know that I have an empathetic connection with my doll. What he feels, I feel,” Louis protests. After only a few seconds, he sighs. “Thank you, Niall.”

   The Irish boy grins wickedly and removes his hand from wax-Louis’ crotch. He, however, leans over and slops a big kiss on the doll’s cheek. At that, Harry grunts and makes a displeased face.

   “Oh, come off it,” Niall says. “You get the real deal, ey?”

   Harry smirks and winks back at Louis, who is perched right behind Zayn and Liam’s dolls. The boy rolls his eyes in response, but keeps his smile up for the camera.

   “Okay, boys, thank you,” The photographer says. “You may browse the rest of the works and we have the gift shop if you’d like anything.”

   The boys get up and straighten their shirts. Louis shivers and rubs his arms. Harry frowns and pulls him close. The shorter boy looks around to see that practically all the staff has left except the bodyguards. He tucks his face into Harry’s neck and places his hand on the top of his stomach as a habit as he gazes at the exhibits.

   “Do you want to borrow my jacket?” Harry asks and Louis nods. He brings out his black one that goes to his thighs but on Louis, it goes down to his knees. Harry buttons it up and ties it for him and Louis scowls.

   “I’m not a baby, y’know.”                                                   

   “Well, you’re my baby, so deal with it,” Harry retorts. He throws his arms around him again. Halfway through the exhibit, he sees a corner of it, where you can make your own wax hand. There is a small TV showing a video of how everything happens. There is a red counter that has heated bowls of coloured wax, each a different colour. To the left of the bowl, there are examples of various types of hand molds. He points at one of them. “Let’s do that. I want one, please, Lou.”

   “Haz, you already have your own bloody life-size doll. Now, you want a wax hand?”

   Harry shakes his head. “This is different. Look, we can do one where we hold hands.” Louis smiles fondly and nods. They walk over to the booth and greets the young lady who is standing there. Harry tells her what they want, gesturing to the two wax hands on the counter, one black and one white, that are clasped together. The woman coos and claps once. She reaches under the counter to get a bowl and she fills it with cold water.

   “Alright, love,” she says to Louis. “Can I have your hand?” He holds it out and she opens a bottle of white lotion. She rubs it into his skin. “This is a cooling lotion and makes sure the wax doesn’t stick to your hand.” She does the same with Harry and tells them to stick their hands in the bowl of cold water. Harry shivers in just his black t-shirt.

   “You okay, Haz?” Louis asks, nudging his shoulder with his own.

   “Yeah,” Harry answers. “It’s just a bit cold.”

   “Okay, lovelies, you can pick your colours,” The woman says; her nametag reads Sierra. Louis picks the white and Harry picks the black. Sierra sticks her pointer finger in the wax bowl, just to check and see if it’s hot and she tells them to take their hands out of the cold water. “Now, I want you to put your hands in the position you want them.”

   The two boys lace their fingers together and smile at each other.

   “And pull them away slowly, just to keep the shape you want,” Sierra guides their hands away and makes sure they stay in place. “I’m gonna dip your hand in the wax in a rather fast pace, just ten dips to begin with, then we’ll go from there.”

   She takes their wrists, one in each hand and dips them into the coloured wax a few times. She counts under her breath to ten then pauses before dipping five more times. Harry cringes from the burn. His skin has always been a little sensitive and goes red easily. Louis puts his foot atop Harry’s just to let him know that he is here.

   “Now, put your hands together, like you want them,” Sierra says and they boys comply, lacing their fingers and holding them there. They share a fond smile and colour tinges their cheeks. Harry’s hand almost swallows Louis’ and he snickers at it, hooking the pinky finger of his other hand through Louis’. The other boy bites his lip to hide his grin. They wait for the wax to dry a bit before Sierra takes their wrists again. She uses a metal blunt knife to cut the excess wax off. She nudges a thin, wooden pick just under the layer of wax, prying it away from their skin gently. Louis’ hand slips free first and he gets a towel to wipe the cream off. He gazes at his palm and sees the redness. He wonders then how Harry’s skin is going to look, since he is more sensitive.

   “There you go, love,” Sierra says cheerily and takes the mold to dry off with a bit of paper. Harry is left clutching his hand, which Louis sees is red.

   “Are you alright?” Louis asks worriedly, but Harry just shakes his head and grins.

   “It burned a bit, but I’m fine, Lou,” He answers, just taking a paper towel and wiping his hand down. Louis doesn’t feel that reassured anyway so he frowns and tucks himself under Harry’s arm.

   “Nonsense,” He says and wets his paper towel with cold water, dabbing it all over Harry’s fist. Harry notices with a fond smile that Louis’ eyebrows lift and he bites his lip in concentration. Harry rolls his eyes and kisses Louis’ forehead when Sierra has turned around to fix an extra layer of wax to the bottom of the molds.

   “You’re all set,” She says when she’s packed them down into a box, encased in crinkle paper. Louis takes the bag and gives her a smile.

   “Thank you!” The two boy say at the same time before walking away, Louis still babying and cradling Harry’s hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! xx  
> And if anyone who works at Mme Tussauds sees this and I've made a mistake, i'm sorry. I just went after memory.


End file.
